Sarmoti
Sarmoti is the main antagonist of Father of the Pride. He is Larry's nemesis and father-in-law, Kate's father, Sierra and Hunter's grandfather, and the former star of Siegfried and Roy's show. Biography Sarmoti is Kate's father who is not very fond of his son-in-law Larry. Whenever he gets a chance, he often enjoys bullying Larry. Personality Though he genuinely cares for the family, Sarmoti is extremely jealous of Larry and tends to pick on and yell at him a lot, claiming he hates him. He loves Kate, Sierra, and Hunter and is rather protective of his pride. He is disappointed with Kate for marrying Larry, thinking she could have done much better. He can sometimes be a bit arrogant, overconfident, self-righteous, and self-assured and is something of a braggart, praising himself and putting Larry down for not being born in Africa and never fails to spot an opportunity to remind him about it. Sarmoti loves objectifying women, drinking alcohol, and playing poker with his friends. Sarmoti fancies himself the feline member of the Rat Pack. Sarmoti has a manipulative, tricky side, such as when he purposely convinced Larry in "The Siegfried and Roy Fantasy Experience Movie" to forbid Kate from doing something if he doesn't like it. Later, after it fails, Sarmoti reveals to Larry that because he hates him, he will not give him good advice. Despite his antagonistic and grumpy behavior, Sarmoti does have a softer side as he doesn't completely hate Larry and has actually helped him before (such as in "Road Trip"). Appearance Sarmoti is a slender white lion with a tan mane. He has blue eyes. He had a full mane when working on Siegfried and Roy's show ever since his debut as a younger adult. However, due to aging, he became bald and had to wear a wig onstage. Trivia * Sarmoti is sometimes thought to be the secondary and tertiary antagonist of the series. This is not true as he is a prominent character in the series and drives the story of most of the episodes, though Blake's actions are sometimes more unlikeable. * Sarmoti is similar to Cotton Hill from King of the Hill. * He is also similar to Benny Lopez from George Lopez. * He also shares similarities with Pearl Saghoople from the Flintstones franchise. * Sarmoti is sometimes compared to Scar from The Lion King, even though they are nothing similar (as Scar was pure evil). The only thing similar to Scar and Sarmoti is they are both sarcastic, mean, arrogant, greedy, and selfish. * Sarmoti is not a true villain (as he has never done anything necessarily evil), but more like an anti-hero. * Another reason for Sarmoti being the antagonist is due to him driving most of the synopsis. * His name is the initials for 'S'iegfried 'A'nd 'R'oy, 'M'aster 'O'f 'T'he 'I'mpossible. * His name is also used as a magic word. * Sarmoti sometimes carries a cane. * Sarmoti is a fan of Sammy Davis, Jr. He once said in "Stage Fright" that he misses him. * He is also a fan of Bing Crosby. * He also likes to sing and dance. Gallery Father of the Pride Sarmoti Attacks Larry.png Father of the Pride Kate, Sierra, and Sarmoti.png Father of the Pride Sarmoti Moves In Screenshot.png Father of the Pride screenshot 04.png Father of the Pride Sarmoti with Hunter.png Father of the Pride Rehabilitation Episode.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters